


The Last Temptation Of A Fallen Angel

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fallen Angel!Geralt, M/M, demon!jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: An angel banished to live among humans finds out his enemy might be something more.What happens when a demon and an angel are in love?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	The Last Temptation Of A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to follow any particular religious canon about angels and demons, it’s just my take on star-crossed lovers with a spooky twist, for some beautiful [art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4c35961048f1612ca87791f2461ac226/ef2e644c0ed950b0-cd/s540x810/04e3b9a5841f6f6b10e2746467d20f41d8243971.jpg) I commissioned.

Hundreds of years ago —or was it thousands already? Geralt couldn’t tell anymore— he had been cast down to Earth and given an impossible task. If not impossible then at least daunting. But that was just the thing with angels, right? They always spoke in undecipherable riddles so that they could always come out on top in any argument. Just ambiguous enough to sneak their way out of a questionable deal. Mysterious enough so that their words left room for interpretation. That was the main reason behind all the supposed prophecies and nonsensical lore that surrounded them. Geralt should know, being one of them and all.

Sometimes he wondered if he could still consider himself an angel. It was a long time since he’d been in any kind of divine presence or state of grace, and he didn’t even know when his banishment would be over, or truly, if it would ever be lifted at all. Whenever this thought gnawed at him, he would spread his wings —away from prying eyes, of course—, just to assure himself that he wasn’t losing his mind.

Did he miss the angelic realm? Sometimes, yes, certainly. Some other times, not so much. Throughout all the years spent among humans, Geralt had learned to admire them, envy them even. Free will was not a popular concept among angels. Hence, his punishment. He didn’t feel sorry for himself, though. His only regret was that he hadn’t even had a more active role in earning it. Still, this passivity was why he’d been merely sent to Earth as an angel, instead of…

Geralt clenched his fist. After all this time it wasn’t easier to think about  _ him. _ “Jaskier,” he muttered like an incantation. Geralt never really knew what would make Jaskier manifest himself, sometimes it was just the thought of his name which seemed to summon him. Jaskier always had a dramatic flare, which meant that he chose when and how he showed himself. No such luck this time. Geralt decided he was relieved and only slightly disappointed, he didn’t have the energy to deal with Jaskier today. 

Truth be told, Geralt shouldn’t even be wondering about invoking a demon but as creatures of a similar, if opposite, nature Geralt felt Jaskier understood his plight. They often had long conversations, these regularly ended in a fight but well, that was to be expected.

In a way, Jaskier had been the cause of Geralt’s downfall. Jaskier hadn’t been the angel leading the rebellion against the celestial hierarchy, but he had definitely joined their ranks. When Geralt tried to stop him, and later to defend him, the Archangel that dictated the fate of the seditious angels included Geralt in the punishment: They would be stripped of their angelic nature and be made demons. It was only the intervention of his brothers that convinced the judge that Geralt hadn’t done anything other than try to help Jaskier. His sentence had been altered then, he would remain an angel on Earth, aiding mankind, saving enough souls to regain entry to Paradise.

And thus, Geralt found himself marooned on this earthly plane, without a clear indication of how many people, how many souls he needed to save, and not too clear either on how he was supposed to do it, for angels —especially fallen ones— were not supposed to interfere directly in the affairs of humans. On top of that, he sometimes had to ward off demons, who could and did interfere. So Geralt had his job cut out to save even a single soul. And then there was Jaskier. It always came back to Jaskier.

Jaskier, who wasn’t really too different as a demon than he’d been as an angel, still charming, charismatic, not really evil in the usual sense of the word but a demon nonetheless, to be found wherever there was music and laughter only maybe with a darker twist now; where he’d just been cheerful and merry once he was now downright licentious. Jaskier, who once loved Geralt so much and now openly hated him. A very fine nemesis, indeed. At times, there would be a sort of truce between them which was when they would philosophize about the differences between humans and beings like themselves. Some other times, however, Geralt could swear that Jaskier had made it his own personal mission to torment Geralt.

More often than not when Geralt was figuring out how to help someone, Jaskier would appear and thwart him, either by tempting the unfortunate human or Geralt himself. Angels were not easy to distract or entice but Geralt feared that with every day spent on Earth he left more and more of his original nature behind. He had not fallen for Jaskier’s charms yet but he hadn’t been able to save anyone in a long time either. In any case, as soon as the matter of who would claim the human’s soul was decided Jaskier seemed to tire of the game and left Geralt to brood for the next few weeks.

Geralt was at the dingy apartment he was currently inhabiting, pacing restlessly, remembering his last encounter with Jaskier. The fiend had gone too far, using all his wicked charms to beguile Geralt. That in itself wasn’t unusual, what worried Geralt is that it had almost worked. He slumped on the couch and contemplated why. A noise interrupted his dark musings. 

“Your thoughts stray too much toward demons for a creature of your standing, Geralt.” Jaskier had materialized beside him. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d rather like to join us.” He tilted his head to look into Geralt’s eyes.

“There’s nothing for you here, Jaskier.”

“You don’t say.” Jaskier looked around instead, taking in the gloomy interior and Geralt’s simple attire. “Still, I thought I’d drop by to visit an old friend.” 

“I thought you only did that when there is a soul at stake, or have you just come to gloat?”

Jaskier didn’t reply, instead he sniffed the air. “You do know you don’t have to live like an outcast just because you  _ are _ an outcast, right? You could have... money and nice things. I don’t think  _ they’d _ mind. Angels are far too busy basking in their own glory to pay any attention to anything outside of it. I could show you a great time.”

Geralt ignored him, it was his preferred strategy to deal with Jaskier, eventually the demon would get bored and leave him be. 

Jaskier seemed far from that point at present. He sat down on the moth-eaten couch, fanning at the cloud of dust that rose from the cushions. “And I thought I’d never see a dirty angel.” He winked and brushed a bit of fluff clinging to Geralt’s hair, softly grazing Geralt’s face with the back of his hand. 

A shiver ran down Geralt’s spine. He hoped Jaskier hadn’t noticed. “You should leave.” Geralt spread his wings, as if trying to appear more imposing.

“I should, yes.” Jaskier didn’t move and didn’t take his hand away from Geralt’s face.

“Are you trying to win over my soul?”

“Well, who knows. Once upon a time I stole your heart.” In a swift movement, Jaskier straddled Geralt and his own set of wings appeared, leathery and dark.

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hands but didn’t push him away. “You didn’t steal anything, I gave you my heart. How was I supposed to know you’d crush it.”

“When did I do such a thing.” Jaskier tried to lean closer to Geralt but Geralt stopped him.

“When you rebelled against our kind. And for what? A whim.”

“A whim? Is that what you think?” Jaskier sat back, still on Geralt’s lap. “After all this time, you don’t know why I did it?”

“Enlighten me.” Geralt released Jaskier’s hands.

“Someone should.” Jaskier snorted. “Ignorance ill befits a divine creature.” He cupped Geralt’s face. “I did it for you.”

“For me? How was that for my benefit?”

“Not your benefit. Ours. The whole point of that little insurrection was to gain agency, independence, can’t you figure out why I wanted to have the power to decide what to do with myself? To be with you fully.”

Geralt was speechless. Jaskier took the chance to lean in and kiss him.

“But well, we know how that went.” Jaskier smiled, a trace of bitterness visible in his eyes.

“Is that why you torment me, because you hate me now? Do you enjoy my suffering or blame me for yours?”

“If you think I hate you, or that it makes me happy to see you suffer, you don’t know me at all. As for my ‘suffering’ I think you have a worse time here on Earth than I do.” He laughed. “So no, I don’t blame you for it.”

“Then why do you work so hard against me. I have not encountered a more dedicated demon.”

“Because I always feel like the next person you save will be the last, that the pearly gates will open for you and I won’t see you again.”

Geralt touched his forehead to Jaskier’s. “Selfish.”

“Demon.” Jaskier shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I assumed you knew, everyone else did.” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have given you so much credit.”

“So what’s your next move, will you drag me to hell?”

“I cannot deny that I considered doing so but I will not be the cause of your damnation.” Jaskier kissed Geralt again, more desperately this time. Jaskier pulled away abruptly. “So I guess this is goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Now?”

“You may ascend any day, I cannot bear the thought of being around when that happens. I’d rather pretend that you’re still here, in this shabby apartment that you call home, thinking about me.”

“A demon with such depth of feeling, one might even think you are not beyond salvation,” Geralt said in a low voice.

“Maybe not, but you cannot save me, Geralt.”

“I’ll be damned if I don’t try.”

After centuries, it was surprising how fast Geralt had made up his mind. He felt freer than ever as he pulled Jaskier closer, tearing at his fancy clothes. Not caring about what would happen next, all that mattered was that they could have each other now, and if there was no other moment, then they’d better make the present count. Jaskier already possessed his heart, he might as well possess his body. And that he did, Jaskier digging his nails into Geralt’s arms, riding Geralt brazenly. Afterwards, they fell to the floor, spent and sated. Geralt didn’t know it was possible to experience such bliss.

“And now we wait,” Jaskier whispered, carding Geralt’s hair. “Either a void will open up and swallow us both or we’ll be carried away to the heavens.”

Geralt snorted but he was paying close attention to himself, specifically, to whether his wings were still there. He didn’t dare turn his head to look.

“I love you, angel,” Jaskier said. “Whatever someone like me can feel, I know this for certain. I never stopped loving you.”

“I love you, too.”

Suddenly, a heavy slumber overcame them, both of them tried to fight it off but they drifted out of consciousness.

When they came to, Geralt sat bolt upright. They were still on the floor of the apartment but something was amiss. Or rather, missing.

Geralt’s wings were gone. He could conceal them at will, of course, but they seemed to be gone for good. He looked at Jaskier who was starting to awaken, his own demon wings were absent. Could it be? 

Jaskier seemed to be realizing what had happened. “Are we…?”

“Mortal?” Geralt interrupted. “I’m not quite sure, but I don’t feel too angelic at the moment.”

“Funny you should say that, I feel almost blessed.” Jaskier sat up and rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “So what do we do now?”

“We stick together.”

“And what will happen when… it’s time to go?” 

“We will go together, and make our home wherever we end up.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting <3


End file.
